


Mini Steve

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fanart, Gen, Kid Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Steve gets de-aged by a villain and all his friends are there to help him through it (and force him to wear their merch).
Relationships: Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Mini Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Last fill for Happy Steve Bingo this year: “De-aging”
> 
> Didn’t quite make blackout this year, but definitely did more than last year so that’s good!
> 
> Carol and Nat definitely enjoy putting Steve in their own merch.


End file.
